Awake: Spread Your Wings
by Matthew William1
Summary: Seokjin selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau Ia adalah bagian dari Bangtan. Kalau ia berguna, sampai suatu ketika ke enam kelopak bunga yang ia sayangi berkata sebaliknya. Ketika Seokjin memilih untuk mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menjadi orang asing bagi anggota Bangtan.


AWAKE

Summary: Seokjin selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau Ia adalah bagian dari Bangtan. Kalau ia berguna, sampai suatu ketika ke enam kelopak bunga yang ia sayangi berkata sebaliknya. Ketika Seokjin memilih untuk mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menjadi orang asing bagi anggota Bangtan.

AN: Terinspirasi dari track solo Jin, AWAKE. Dalam cerita ini BTS masih ada pada era PRE WINGS.

CHAPTER ONE: Is this a goodbye?

Jin sadar akan kemampuanya.

Ia tahu benar jika kemampuanya dibanding member yang lain mungkin jauh berbeda atau sedikit tertinggal. Terkadang, saat ia kesal dan lelah dengan semua komen yang ia dapat, ia selalu merenungkan pilihanya menjadi seorang Idol. Terkadang, ketika Yoongi membentaknya karena suaranya terdengar serak, Ia merasa ingin berhenti saja.

Bukanya Jin tega ingin meninggalkan ke enam kelopak bunga yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, hanya saja, ia merasa kemampuanya tidak berkembang. Tak peduli berapa lamanya ia berlatih, tak ada satupun yang merasa puas, tak ada yang mau dan mencoba untuk mengapresiasi kemajuanya. Ironinya, Jin pun tak mencoba untuk mengapresiasi dirinya sendiri. Bukanya tak mau, hanya saja dia tidak biasa dengan pujian, dia lebih terbiasa dengan cemoohan dan komentar negative mulai dari fans, pelatih hingga membernya.

Jujur, terkadang dia muak dengan semuanya, tetapi dia berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan kepercayaan diri. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk tertawa dengan ke enam member yang sudah lama hidup bersamanya bertahun-tahun. Ia berusaha menutupi apa yang ia tak bisa dengan membantu member Bangtan sebisa mungkin, entah itu dengan memasak untuk mereka, membersihkan asrama, atau sekedar mendengarkan curhatan para member. Ia mencoba untuk tak mengeluh masingpun sebenarnya hatinya serasa pengap dan sesak ketika ia memendam semuanya sendirian.

' _Jin, bertahanlah. Ini semua demi member. Jangan terlihat lemah, kau yang paling tua, kau harus terlihat dewasa, mereka membutuhkanmu seperti layaknya kau yang membutuhkan mereka'_ Tanamnya dalam hati setiap hari. Ia berusaha dan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi Seokjin-hyung yang ideal dan baik bagi member yang lain, karena ia tahu, ia begitu menyayangi keenam member yang lain.

Layaknya mencintai seseorang, Jin mencintai keenam member yang lainya dengan penuh hasrat dan tanpa pamrih. Kebahagiaanya ialah bisa berdiri dipanggung yang sama bersama Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Ia selalu percaya bahwa cintanya kepada mereka tidak akan pernah pudar.

Sampai suatu hari, keenam kelopak bunga yang Ia cintai mulai lelah dengan cinta yang ia berikan.

' _Seokjin hyung tak bisakah kau melakukan satu hal saja dengan benar? Kau tak bisa menghafal koreografi dengan cepat, kau tak bisa menyanyi dengan stabil dan sekarang kau bahkan tak bisa menyelsaikan deadline lirik yang aku berikan? Kau pikir jadi entertainer itu Cuma main-main? Ini juga masalah bisnis hyung, kalau kau tak menyelsaikan ini tepat waktu kau juga akan menghambat proses pembuatan track member yang lain!'_ bentak yoongi yang menatapnya tajam seakan menelanjanginya dengan tatapan sinis yang kini membuatnya terdiam kaku. Rasa menyesal dan kesal akan dirinya sendiri membuat seokjin menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa menatap member lainya. Ia malu akan ketidakmampuanya dan kelalaianya.

Dikala situasi yang makin panas antara Yoongi dan Seokjin, ketiga member yang lain, Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung juga menatap seokjin dengan kesal. Hanya Namjoon dan Hoseok yang berusaha untuk menghentikan Yoongi dengan ucapan tajamnya. Keduanya tahu, Seokjin bukanya tidak ingin menyelsaikan pekerjaanya, hanya saja ia selalu berusaha berlatih larut malam.

Entah itu melatih tarianya atau vokal, ia selalu menghabiskan waktu ditempat latihan malam-malam tanpa sepengatahuan member lainya. Hoseok dan Namjoon menyadarinya ketika mereka pulang larut dari studio dan melihat lampu ditempat latihan mereka nyala dengan terang, suara musik yang tidak asing ditelinga mereka terdengar cukup kencang dan disana mereka melihat hyung mereka berlatih tanpa henti. Terkadang keduanya khawatir, tetapi mereka agak canggung untuk menghentikan Seokjin. Keduanya tahu Seokjin meresa tertekan. Mereka tidak ingin membuat seokjin merasa bahwa mereka hanya mengasihaninya saja dan tidak mengapresiasi usahanya. Pada akhirnya keduanya hanya memperhatikan Seokjin dari Jauh. Berharap Seokjin dapat lebih percaya diri lagi akan kemampuanya.

Tetapi hari ini berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Semuanya terlihat lelah bahkan Namjoon yang selalu netral pun entah kenapa merasa sedikit kesal, mereka menghabiskan waktu yang sangat banyak untuk mempersiapkan album baru dan Seokjin belum selesai membuat lirik untuk lagu solonya sendiri? ini benar benar membuat Namjoon merasa geram.

Alih-alih mencoba mencairkan suasana, Namjoon yang ikut kesal pun tiba tiba melirih kearah Jin. Tatapan dingin, seakan-akan ia dapat menusuk Jin. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kata-kata yang tak pernah Jin bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut sang leader pun terucap.

' _Hyung, Jika kau tak bisa mengerjakan hal sekecil ini, apalagi hal ini untuk projek mu sendiri, lebih baik kau keluar saja dari Bangtan. Kau ingin menjadi actor bukan?'_ Tanya Namjoon, jelas dan cukup nyaring ditelinganya. Member yang lain merasa tak nyaman dengan ucapan sang leader tapi entah kenapa kekesalan mereka seakan-akan mengontrol hati dan pikiran mereka. Jin yang merasa tak kuat dengan ucapan Namjoon pun mengucapkan kata 'maaf' yang terdengar sangat pelan sambil segera membalikan badan, berlari kearah pintu untuk keluar dari segala keputusasaan, dari segala kemarahan yang mereka arahkan padanya.

Terlebih…

Dari perasaan penyesalan karena tak bisa berbuat lebih…

'Maafkan Aku…' pikirnya sambil berlari dan berlari kearah yang berlawanan, dengan keenam kelopak bunga yang ia cintai.


End file.
